Real Vampires?
by StopTheMadness
Summary: Bella is a vampire, and she says the Cullen's aren't vampires? then there is Roma, sarcastic, moody and guess what a werewolf. Can Bella's life get anymore frustrating?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it characters.**

"Come on let's _go_!" my best friend, Roma Elliot, said while pulling me by the arm. "We are going to miss the mid day showing!" she exclaimed.

I sighed. "Roma, I _do not_ want to go to _another_ vampire movie!" I said pulling my arm out of her grasp. Those vampire movies _always_ have it wrong! Here I am walking in the sun light, enjoying the smell of garlic coming from the pizza shop nearby while in the movies they are strange creatures that hate garlic and crosses and burn in the sunlight, I almost rolled my eyes.

"But Bella! It's fun to make fun of them!" she complained pouting.

"No, It's _not_ fun it's _annoying_" I said glaring.

"Well _you're_ no fun!" she said.

"Listen, you don't like going to those werewolf movies do you?" I said turning the situation around.

"No, but they get everything wrong!" she said crossing her tanned arms and taking an obvious defensive position.

"That's how _I_ feel!" I said throwing my arms in the air. She checked her watch,

"We're late now anyway." She said walking back the way we came. "Let's go pack up the house."

The best thing is, my best friend is the person my mother adopted she kept her birth parent's name though. And we are moving, so I get to take my best friend with me.

We walked until we hit the forest, Roma shifted into her wolf form and we started to run, I cherished the way the wind felt on my face, Roma let out a wolf like laugh. I smiled, the fact she was a werewolf was a complete surprise to me and my mother, we were expecting a normal human child, and we got a werewolf instead, not that I'm complaining. We soon reached the house, well small cottage really, not much to pack up when you're going at vampire speed, or werewolf speed.

Roma phased back to human form and got dress and we walk back inside, everything was packed, the only thing that was needed to do was to load things on the truck.

"Mom!" we whined dragging out the word. She came running in looking worried, "What's wrong."

"Well Bella made us miss the movie" She paused to glare at me "So we thought we'd come home to pack but it's all done!" she said waving her hands around.

Mum smiled "Sorry?" she said it came out as a question.

I sighed. "What are we going to do now?" I asked,

"Well the removal truck company has the keys, they will come and take everything to the house, how about we get a early flight and take a few days shopping in Seattle since Roma made us burn all our clothes." She said shaking her head smiling.

"Sounds like fun!" Roma said grinning. I laughed, typical.

Soon we were on a flight to Seattle, Roma was snoring lightly beside me and I had to help from laughing as I snapped a picture of her, she was drooling slightly. I took another picture and turned the camera off, I giggled lightly.

Not soon after, we touched down at Seattle, "Roma," I shook her, "Roma! Wake up" I shook her dramatically. "What? Huh?" she said dazed her blue eyes swimming, I laughed. "Not funny, why'd you wake me?"

"Uh . . . we're landing" I said

"Oh right" she said laughing.

xXxX time warp 3 days xXxX

We pulled up to our new house, Roma grabbed the key and ran up to the door, I laughed, when I got inside she was spinning in circles her shoulder length brown hair flying around and the knee length skirt she was wearing flew out in all directions. "What are you doing?" I asked, stifling my giggles.

"This is _so_ much bigger than the cottage!" Roma yelled. I smiled; glad to see my sister happy.

"Got school tomorrow" I commented as I took the cover off the couch and started to move it around to different places.

"See that right there" She said pointing to me moving a large couch by myself. "That's not normal" I laughed.

"Right and morphing into a giant wolf is normal." I said still moving the couch.

"Damn right it is" She said sitting down on the couch while I was moving it, "Do you _mind?"_ I asked "Oh right sorry" she said then laughed, I finished moving the couch and started to move the T.v and book case, after that I ran up stairs, Roma followed we moved the furniture around in the room we shared and then went down stairs to do the dining room and office, "Well I'm going to sleep" Roma said.

"Think I might skip the whole sleeping thing tonight, and study" I said.

"Nerd," Roma muttered,

"Heard that!" I yelled.

"Love you!" she yelled back innocently.

xXxX Time warp next morning xXxX

I heard Roma get up so I put my book away and ran upstairs, she had a pile of clothes in her hand "Hi" I greeted

She grunted in response, I laughed as she slammed the bathroom door.

I got dressed and wore a plain white shirt with a gray trench coat overtop, some black skinny jeans, and some black boots, and a scarf to top it off. Roma came back in wearing a deep blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of super cute jeans, with a tan belt and a pair of tan boots.

I smiled "Great outfit"

"Same for you" she smiled lets go.

We walked outside and started to walk to school, that's right walked; we don't own cars, not that we are poor, just that we have fun walking.

Soon we were at school. We went to the front office and got our schedules and looked them over, we then switched then switched back,

"We have English first class and Trig third class together" I stated.

"Yup" Roma said popping the 'p'.

"Well let's go." I said smiling we linked arms and walked to English. We handed our slips in and went to our seats, the teacher droned on about unimportant things that I already know until the bell rang, I met up with Roma in Trig, we met a girl names Jessica who invited us to sit with her, we agreed to be polite, and after the bell rang Jessica showed us to the cafeteria. As soon as I entered the room I knew something was off, so did Roma because I saw her searching the room with her nose all scrunched up, I looked around and saw what the problem was, Vampire wannabe's, Demons who _think_ they are vampires, they sparkle in the sunlight and think they are the best mythical creature there is, ha! Of course _real_ vampires like myself, haven't gone to the Volturi to burst their little bubble, not just yet anyway. I smirked, whenever I see a vampire wannabe I love to mess with their heads, I looked at Roma her smirked meant the same thing.

I walked, oh so slowly past their table to the salad bar I got a salad and started to walk back a few feet before I reached their table I 'tripped' making sure I cut myself on something. I let myself bleed, blood that smells like human blood it slowly trickled down my hand I looked up to see Roma running towards me and a blonde wannabe vamp –obviously holding his breath- run out of the room at a fast human speed, Roma crouched down in front of me. She was smirking as she handed me a bandage, I looked at her "Why do you have a bandage?" I asked her in a whispered. "You always fall over" she said with a slight laugh I rolled my eyes and started to bandage up my hand.

"Are you okay?" I heard one of the wannabe's call out I looked up and saw it was a small vampire wannabe with black spiky hair "Yes thank you" I said smiling showing my teeth.

Roma 'helped' me up, i saw the blonde one come back in. This is going to be an interesting 3 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

Roma and I were walking home when a sliver Volvo pulled up beside us, the automatic window rolled down to show that the driver was Edward from Biology aka Wannabe Vampire.

"Need a ride; I think it's about to rain." A gust of wind blew our scent into the car, Edward straightaway scrunched up his nose obviously at Roma's scent.

"That changed things" he muttered, I smirked.

"Do you want to take back that offer there Edward?" I asked the smirk still on my face.

"Not at all" he said smiling.

"Yell why I speak for myself" Roma started "But I don't accept ride from _bloodsuckers_"

I giggled and Edward gave me an odd look. I smiled. "What about you Bella?" he asked flashing me a smile. He's trying to dazzle me. I smiled back "No thank you." He seemed surprised his 'dazzling skills' failed. He probably thinks I'm a human I laughed out loud. Roma understood why I was laughing Edward on the other hand had no idea. Just to mess with his head I made my heart 'stop' not that it was beating in the first place, his eyes went wide and I fell to the ground I made my heart 'start' again and I got up, trying to hide my smile. His eyes were still wide I smiled and started to walk again Roma was next to me in a flash. Edward started to slowly drive next to us, "Edward," I started "We don't need a ride, go back to your coven" I said smiling. "They're more of a family then a coven." He classified.

"Oh sorry" I said and kept walking.

It started to rain. "Come on let me drive you, you'll get wet."

"Our house is just there" I said pointing to my house. Roma and I left Edward sitting in his car as we made our way inside. Just as we did it started to pour.

"We need a plan." Roma said

"Yeah we do, he knows you're a werewolf now, but he has no idea what I am" I said smiling

"We can use that" Roma said her eyes swimming in ideas.

"Yeah, but right now I'm thirsty."

"Blood thirsty or Pepsi thirsty" Roma said with a serious look on her face I rolled my eyes,

"Pepsi thirsty, but I want water not Pepsi" I said walking into the kitchen, I got a glass and filled it with water from the tap. I gulped it down and set the glass on the bench. "Now I'm a bit thirsty for blood" I said

"Back, back!" Roma shouted making a cross with her fingers. I rolled my eyes but then hissed at her playfully. She laughed, I joined in, "Hi kids, how was school" Mom said coming in

"There are vampire wannabes" Roma chirped.

"Ah . . . don't do anything to get yourselves in trouble" She warned. Roma nodded and so did I. We ran up stairs to start on our home work.

"Well _that_ was easy!" Roma exclaimed closing her text book.

I laughed "Yeah it was"

"I might go for a run" Roma said getting up.

"Heard there are a pack of wolves on the rez next door" I warned.

"I'll be careful" she said jumping out the window. I changed into my PJ's and jumped into bed welcoming the 8 hours away from reality.

xXxX time warp xXxX

We just arrived at school; we were a _little_ early, okay maybe heaps early. We walked into the parking lot and nobody was here, except the Cullen's I smiled, more fun ahead of us.

"Hello, I'm Alice" The black haired, short Cullen said she put her hand out for us to shake, I shook it but Roma, still acting as if she hated them because they're 'vampires' Alice didn't seem to notice.

"And that's my mate Jasper, you already met Edward" As she said this the blonde one who ran out yesterday and Edward came over. "It's nice to meet you" Jasper said in a strained voice.

"and that's Emmett , Rosalie and Chase" she said pointing to a Large dark haired Cullen who has his arm around a blonde supermodel Cullen and the last one she pointed to was a male she had shaggy black hair to his shoulders. I turned to look at Roma, she was till staring at the one named Chase, I looked back at Chase and he was staring at Roma, I looked back at Roma, she looked like she just saw the sun for the first time. Oh. My. God. I cracked up laughing.

"I-I-I c-can't believe you j-j-just I-Imprinted on-on a-a Vampire" I choked out between laughing. The Cullen's looked at me strange.

It took a while for me to stop laughing but when I did I explained considering Roma was still staring at Chase, "It's how Werewolves find their mates," I explained. "So your sister just imprinted on chase?" Edward asked.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'. I looked at Roma from the spot I now stood, as I talked to the Cullen's we had drifted away from her, Chase was standing in front of her reaching for her hand. I yelled out, just to be the supportive sister I am "Kiss him already!!" I yelled out she turned to glare at me. I smiled and went to one of the benches to wait for the bell to ring.

Alice sat on one side and Edward sat on my other, I looked at them "Yes?"

"Thought we should give you directions to our house, what with your sister being a werewolf, we should work out a treaty." Edward said.

I cracked up laughing "Roma isn't in a pack, never has and never will be, and that won't be needed now she imprinted on Chase." I said smirking. Just as I said this Roma walked over to me Chase had his arm around her waist, "Wait till mom hears about this!" I said smirking, her eyes went wide.

"_I_ will tell her when I'm ready!" she said glaring at me. "Well we are going to the Cullen's place this afternoon and so you better make up something, and fast" I said smirking.

"Your mother is invited also." Edward put in.

"Even better" I said smirking. The bell rang then I saw Chase give Roma a quick kiss, I snickered, "Don't start, Bella" Roma said glaring at me. I snickered again as we made our way to English.

xXxX Time Warp xXxX

Roma and I were in the back seat of Mom's car as we pulled into the Cullen's drive, then we pulled up to a massive house, It was big and white and well big, "And you thought _our_ house was big" I whispered to Roma she giggled. We got out and so did mom and we walked up to the front door, soon as we got to the door it was opened by Alice. "Hi!" she chirped. "Come in!" she said standing aside so we could enter. She led us into was must of been the living room.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" a blond male Vampire Wannabe said presenting his hand to shake, mom and I shook his hand and when Roma did Carlisle said "Ah. . . Yes Edward said you were a werewolf." He said smiling.

"Did anybody tell you about the Imprint?" I asked smirking.

"Yes they did," Carlisle reassured.

"So you have need to worry about Roma at all then" I said smiling.

"Oh we didn't invite you to form a treaty," Carlisle said smiling. "Just thought we'd get to know you, since Roma here _is_ super natural." He explained. I smiled, "Yes well, that's nic-"I said as I made my 'heat' beat faster I gripped my shoulder and winced, and hissed in pain. "Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, worried. "Yes I'm fine, just I think I hurt my shoulder when I feel down yesterday" I said, messing with their heads. I wasn't sure if things had changed since Roma Imprinted but we could always just fill Chase in and mess with the rest, if it came to that.

"Do you want me to have a look? I'm a doctor at the local hospital." This was new news, I smiled.

"A vampire doctor, how interesting" mom said "I'm Rene" she said holding out her hand both Carlisle and Esme shook it,

"Nice to meet you, how did you find out about supernatural beings?" Esme asked, Mom seemed a bit stuck on this so I took over.

"Well after Roma phased for the first time in the lounge room, totally destroying the couch in the process, because I stole her shoes, it was a bit hard for her to keep it from us." I said smiling at the memory.

"Roma knew about what she was?" Carlisle asked.

"No we just did some research, looked up her birth parents blood line, etcetera" I explained.

"Yes well we must be going, I have to cook diner" mom said smiling. "It was nice meeting you all" she said smiling.

"Mom. . . I was thinking I could stay here with Chase and you could call me on my cell when you want me home, and I will run home." Roma asked.

"I will drive you home" Chase corrected and Roma smiled.

"Okay, I guess that'd be fine" Mom said.

"Bye!" I said waving as we walked to the car and drove home,

xXxX Time warp **(A/N I have allot of these) **xXxX.

I was reading a book when Roma walked into the study, "I need to tell Chase." She said,

"Oh hi, I had a great after noon thanks for asking" I said in a sarcastic tone, I closed my book "Why do you need to do that?" I asked her.

"Because I can't lie to him! He asked me what you are, he has a gift to tell if people are how do I say, different, like vampires and werewolves, even if they haven't phased yet, and because he is my imprint I couldn't lie!" she said waving her hands around. I shook my head, I was only a little worried, mainly because my fun was about to be ruined. "What did you do this time?" I asked.

"I changed the subject but still I can't keep doing that!" she said slouching in her seat.

"Okay well I don't know what to do so I'm going hunting" I said.

"Oh thanks for the support sister!" she said exasperated. "No problem" I said smiling as I walked out of the room.

I ran through the forest for a while until I heard a mountain lion in the trees, I waited and it jumped on me, I laughed as it ripped at my clothes, I didn't really care, and it was one of Roma's outfits anyway. I spun around and slammed the mountain lion on the ground, I felt my fangs extend and I bit down on its neck, I felt the warm blood flow down my throat. After I finished the mountain lion I ran home.

I jumped in my window and I was met by a scream. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY OUTFIT!?" Roma screeched. "Sorry!" I said raising my hands in surrender. "At least you can go shopping now for a new one" I tried to reason. She instantly smiled, "Maybe Alice would like to come." She mused and grabbed the land line phone and dialled what I guessed was the Cullen's number. I went to lie on my bed, thinking about how I'm going to mess with the Cullen's next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

"Come _on! _Alice is waiting!" Roma said pulling me out of the door. It was Friday, but we were taking the day off to go shopping, not that I cared. "Can't she wait for me to eat?!" I said. Roma sighed and started to tap her foot impatiently I sighed, dumped my bowl of cereal in the sink and walked out with Roma, we got in the Volvo with Alice and she sped down the highway.

We entered the mall and Roma smiled, she loved shopping, I didn't mind it, but I didn't see it as a sport or something as she does. Alice ran up to a shop and me and Roma followed behind, it went like this for a while. I guess when I think about it Roma isn't that bad she isn't so _hyper_ with her shopping like Alice is, Alice is just well . . . overwhelming.

After a _long_ day I was forced into buying 4 new outfits, I have no idea _where_ I'm going to fit them though. Roma went off and ran to the Cullen's and I read some more then went to bed.

I woke up and put on the outfit I got the day before, it was Friday, I had no plans but Roma was telling Chase today so . . . I am guessing it's going to be an eventful day.

**RPOV (Roma)**

I was waiting in the forest far away from the Cullen's place, not too far but far enough that no one would hear us talk, Chase came into my line of view and I smiled, he smiled in return, his smile was so perfect, it lit up my day like the sun.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, I discussed it with Bella and I'm going to tell you . . . what she is" I said trying to phrase it correctly.

"Ah . . . I'm guessing she's more than human, yes?" he said smiling.

I nodded. "Yes that's right she's a . . . well . . . she's a vampire" I said looking into his eyes.

He laughed "She's not a vampire, she has a heart beat! And blood! She couldn't be a vampire" he said still chuckling. I crossed my arms over my chest. "She is, I'll call her right now" I got my Cell out of my pocket and dial Bella's number.

"I'm on my way." She sighed and hung up; I guess she thought this would happen. Two minutes later Bella was with us.

"Roma why did I follow your trail around in a circle!?" she said coming up to me.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long" I said, smirking.

"So . . . I'm guessing he doesn't believe I'm a vampire, yea?" Bella said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yup, that's right" I said.

"Right well . . . we may as well tell the rest of them as well, unless you want to repeat the same thing to them?" She asked me raising an eye brow.

"Uh . . . no thanks, I don't like to repeat myself so let's go to the house and tell the rest as well." I said. She sighed.

"Way to ruin my fun Sis" She said pouting as we ran, a very confused Chase followed behind us, I ran in my human form, so it took us a bit longer to get there then it should of, we slowed to a walk as we came into view of the house.

**BPOV**

When in the living room Alice called out for everyone to get down stairs, "Where's Edward?" Roma asked,

"Hunting" Alice responded.

"Well, either Roma or I will fill him in when we see him next" I said.

"Chase sensed that Bella was a bit more than human, and he is correct" Roma started, she was purposely dragging this out, for dramatic effect.

"What are you then?" Carlisle asked me.

"A vampire" I said smiling, they all smirked,

"Very funny, but we can see that you're not a vampire" Jasper said chuckling, like _I_ was _a joke_ I smiled and ran up to him at full speed. "Actually you _might_ want to double check your facts there" I said he was wide eyed and his eyes went black, to ease his discomfort I took away the scent of my blood, his eyes went back to gold and I went to sit down.

I smiled. "I _am_ a vampire, it's _you_ who are not vampires," I said

"What do you mean?" Carlisle said leaning in intently.

"My kind, our history goes back far," I said getting into the formal stance I do whenever I tell of vampire's history. "The first of the Vampire's, like I, used to record history, as did the Demons, so I have both sides,"

"Demons?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Yes Demons, like you all." I continued smirking. "When humans first saw the Vampires, and the Demons, they started to make up a _concept _ a concept that the Demons found suited _their_ species more than ours, so they sort of _adopted_ our name, and as more of your kind came to be, you forgot about this little ruse, and you soon thought you were _really_ Vampires,"

"Why haven't your kind told our kind?" Carlisle asked sounding a bit confused,

"We didn't want to burst your little Bubble, not just yet anyway" I said smiling, showing my teeth. They gasped, my eye brows furrowed in confused and my tongue traced over my teeth to see my fangs were half extended. "Oh sorry, happens when I get thirsty, or feel threatened, or in awkward situations." I explained.

"So you have fangs, do you burn in the sun light? And what about garlic?" Emmet asked grinning,

"Nothing happens to me in the sunlight and garlic tastes great on bread." I said smiling.

"You eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I eat, and I grow, which it a good thing, you see I was born a vampire, I'm a pure blood, I will age until I am 18 years of age from then on I will be immortal." I explained,

"So the Vampirism is genetic?" Carlisle asked,

"Yes or you can be turned, they are known as half bloods." I explained.

"I see." He said leaning back into his chair. "This is allot to ponder" He said folding his hands,

"Yes, well I'm going to go hunting, Bye!" I called cheerfully, "Bella wait! You _do_ hunt animal's right?" Carlisle asked, I laughed "Yes I do, I can bite and drink from humans without killing or changing them but . . . I . . . uhh . . . prefer to hunt animals" I finished, I was _not_ ready for them to know what I have done in the past, I went out the back door of the house and ran, I jumped over the lake and ran at full speed, I caught the scent of some elk and took off in that direction, I jumped on one and snapped its neck I lowered my head to the animal's neck and my fangs extended, I bit down and drank from the animal until there was no blood left to drain. "Bella?" I heard someone whisper, I looked up to see Edward, I used the back of my hand to wipe away the blood that was dripping from my mouth. "I guess I have some uh . . . explaining to do" I said I stood up and discarded the dead animal.

"Yea, you do" he said coming over he seems hesitant.

"Long story short, I'm a vampire" I said.

"But you have fangs and, you bleed," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I have fangs, I'm thirsty right now, and I bleed when I want to, I can sort of turn it on and off to for say." His eyes went wide as I spoke, I smiled.

"Now if you don't mind, you just interrupted my hunt" I said and started to run off. Edward came up next to me and ran beside me, "Yes?" I asked, and stopped running.

"If _you're_ a vampire, what am I?" he asked.

"You my friend are a Demon." I asked

"Right, do you have any 'extra talents'?"

I looked at his strangely "why do you think I would?" I asked

"Well I do so does Alice, Jasper and Chase, well we are Demons, and so . . . I don't know" he said still processing the fact he isn't a vampire.

"Well the basic talents are the speed, strength and the changing of appearance," I said

"What do you mean 'changing of appearance'?" he said leaning against a tree.

"I can change my appearance, we stop aging at 18 so it lets us look older, or if we want to completely freak people out" I said smirking. To prove my point I changed my looks to look like Rosalie, right down to the last detail. He went wide eyed and I smirked again.

"See like that." I said.

"Do you have any idea, that if Emmett saw that he'd want you to do _so_ many pranks for him?" he said composing himself,

"Do now" I said changing back so I look like myself, "So that's your real form?" he asked.

"No, I tone it down most of the time."

**EPOV (you shall see why) **

"No, I tone it down most of the time" she said.

"What do you mean?" I said taking a step towards her, to answer my question she started to change, her hair got darker and longer, it was down to her waist. Her eyes went darker and her lips were blood red, she was practically glowing. She smiled, and I saw her now fully extended fangs. "This is what I mean" she said smirking, right before I was sent flying into a tree by a giant black wolf.

**A/N: So hi! Uhmm just thought I'd post this 'cause well I don't know why O.o Please review it makes me happy **


End file.
